


Futures Cast in Cold Steel

by Merfilly



Series: Early Lives [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream swoops in on Skyfire for his own gain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures Cast in Cold Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> This was in payment for art by Hellkitty. I got the better end of the deal, I think.

Perhaps, in hindsight, Sky would see that he should have known this would happen. Of all the fliers, those who were qualified to be 'true' Seekers were encouraged to bond to their own kind. Which meant any deviation would harm their chances for a future role in Cybertron's glorious heritage, and made it perfectly logical that Rain would fall in with Acid and one other that was marked as brilliantly in color. He tried hard to keep his wingtips from falling, but after the third Senator approached him with talk of flying to the stars for his little project, Sky was fairly ready to just try and leave quietly.

"You haven't acquired a patron yet," came an accusing, sibilant voice. Sky looked down, to see a gleaming tri-jet Seeker, similar to Rain in build, but with a purity of design and ornamentation that shone for its simplicity. The base silver was highlighted perfectly with hints of red and blue, and that dark face caused the amber optics to glow so brightly. It took Sky a moment to realize why he should be affronted after taking in the blaze of power behind the personal shields of this young Seeker.

"That is my own concern," he said as politely as possible.

"I think it is mine as well. Because I know of you, Sky. I know you prefer your science classes to your Astronomy. I know you want to study, rather than be a cyberdonk for those brainless Senators," the stranger said, with full confidence and haughty tones.

Sky stared at the stranger, then let his optics shutter partway in reproof. "I do not know you. You are very rude. And I wish to not speak to a mech who doesn't have enough grace to introduce himself."

The Seeker's optics glowed at full strength in shock at Sky's words, as if Sky should of course know who he was, and just who did Sky think he was, calling him on his manners? He then cycled air from intake to intake, before responding with more grace than Sky initially thought he would have.

"You're right. I didn't." He gave a graceful tilt of his wings in response. "My name is Star, and I am going to be your future partner."

"That would be my decision to make, I believe, and I do not think I like your presumption," Sky informed the beautiful but arrogant tri-jet.

"How many phases are there in a stellar life-cycle? What effect does constant radiation of a stellar body have on its planetary resources? Why do some planetary bodies capture orbiting satellites, and others do not? What truly causes extra-system clouds of debris?" Star rattled the questions off with polish and elocution, despite the particular rasp of his voice. Sky turned his attention fully to the Seeker in surprise, for yes, those were questions he had entertained in his studies. Star saw that he had the transport's attention, and hovered up, a sly smile creasing his lips. "I question too. I see so much that we should know, and do not. I intend to make the Science Council learn, by employing me. And you."

"They would never believe that a mere Transport Class or even a Seeker such as yourself would be grounded enough in science to be of repute," Sky countered.

"We'll show them. Trust me, Sky, and we shall go very far!" Amber optics shone with ambition and craftiness. "All you have to do is believe in me, and that, you will see, is very easy!"

Sky wondered, yet the Seeker seemed to be properly functional despite his claims. "If I go along with this, how do I know you will not just abandon me?" he asked, applying his earlier lesson with Rain to this situation.

"Comparing me to that fool you arrived with?" Star puffed up indignantly, then shook his helm vigorously. "I sought you, I came to court you, and I will have you at my side, for no other is exactly what I wish in a partner to explore the galaxy with!" His delivery was as brash and arrogant as the rest of him, yet underneath it, Sky heard something else.

He could hear the call of a kindred, lonely spirit.

"You get to work out the details," Sky told him, bringing his hand up to close around Star's smaller one.

"As I always will, my dear Sky." They sealed the partnership, such as it was with no employer in sight, and trusted in a future only they could dream.


End file.
